The present invention relates to an electromagnetic release device for a single lens reflex camera.
Shaking a camera while the shutter is being released greatly reduces the sharpness of a picture if an ordinary mechanical shutter is employed. In order to eliminate this problem, an electromagnetic release system has been employed to release the shutter of a camera. With the electromagnetic release system, a switch is operated to release the shutter and therefore the release stroke is short. In addition, the power required for operating the switch is very small. Thus, the electromagnetic release system is suitable for overcoming the adverse effects of shaking a camera while taking a picture.
In general, a magnet employed in an electromagnetic release device utilizes an excitation system including a permanent magnet. However, presently known electromagnetic systems involve problems relating to how to effectively provide a load which is required for the shutter release operation, how to provide a recharge after the shutter release operation has been completed, and how to eliminate overcharge after the shutter release operation.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an electromagnetic release device of simple construction in which the above-described problems have been solved.